Let Her Go
by SweetieJack
Summary: A story based off the song "Let her go" by Passenger and for a pack of bastards that i love.


Violet hopped of the bus with an energy and feeling one got when they were happy with the way things went throughout the day. A little tired but satisfied with the outcome. Plus it helped that school was finished for the term.

That always brought an amazing rush to the girl.

Not that she hated school, she enjoys studies quite a bit. Her English teacher was always praising her as it was her best subject and she enjoyed it immensely, it was fun to read and write. To dive into stories and words like an ocean of information and myth was always a joy and something the thirteen year old girl. She had learned about her love for books when she was ten and had been grounded from watching T.V or leaving the estate. The butler, Fredrick, was also in on the grounding and refused to look the other way when she tried to sneak out to go to the forest that marked the back of her parents' estate. She didn't get hit but she did get a good "bop". Violet then was one day sitting the steps of the house, drowning in the boredom that was grounded when Fredrick came along and dropped a book called "Peter Pan".

To this day he claims to have no idea what she was talking about but makes a small satisfied smirk if anyone watched him after.

Violet was sceptical at first when she stared the rectangle object the same way one would stare at a rope bridge across a canyon. With dislike and a denial of it being the only way. But eventually she gave in and picked up the book. As she got further and further in to the story she found herself laughing out loud and enjoying it so much that when she finished she went to her parents library, passing her father's study where she saw him and her mom were sitting on the couch with an open letter and bottle of apple juice. The bubbly apple juice that mom kept for her and guests. Violet secretly wanted to try it so much. They were both laughing and cuddling before seeing her and called her over.

Knowing she had no choice she obeyed them and came over only to be surprised when her day picked her up as he stood up and hugged her, then spun around with her in his arms much to her delight. Her mum was laughing with her glass in hand and then asked what she had with. Violet explained the about Peter Pan in the kind of detail that only a ten year old could manage. Her parents had laughed and then helped her with other books that might interest her now that she was intrigued.

/

The boy had lead him to a small grove clearing in the middle of the forest. Well maybe not that middle but it was pretty far in an-

…was that a piano?

"Wait, why is there a piano here?"

The boy just smirked and raised the money again. Jack rolled his eyes as he remembered.

"Alright, alright. No questions and to follow you I got it."

The boy smile and walked towards the piano. It was a masterpiece in itself, a dark mahogany brown and maroon colour with pure with and dark onyx keys. The boy sat on the tree stump that was conveniently right where the pianist would sit and gestured to Jack to sit on the log of o the right. Jack raised an eyebrow before sighing and sat down, holding the mantra of "Do it for the money, Do it-" in his head. The moss was surprisingly soft and comfortably.

The boy nodded his head and took in a breath before slowly letting it out while he readied his hands.

With a sudden flourish the boy began.

( watch?v=C76yS0OtJNA Or Nightcore Let her go)

_**Well, you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go.**_

In his head Jack scoffed. This kid had let him out here to hear some stupid song he wrote. Easiest hundred dollars he had made.

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go...  
And you let her go.**_

_**You let her go.**_

Jack blinked as a memory of him and Amanda and Violet cut into his mind like a knife. He shook his head and looked back the kid to find him staring back at him.

_**Staring at the bottom of your glass  
hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow, and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies**_

More memories began to flash into his mind and Jack gripped his head.

_**But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_Amanda walking into the room with a scarlet dress and taking his breath away. Violet drinking from a bottle._

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_Amanda kissing him for the first time under a maple tree in the country. Violet blowing out the candle on her birthday cake._

_**Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow, and it goes so fast**_

_Amanda lit by candlelight one their first night together. Violet nervously holding his hand on the first day of school._

_**Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you loved her too much, and you dived too deep**_

Jack let out a sob as the memories kept coming, completely unaware of the boy that was playing the music, unaware of his voice that was framing his thoughts and overflowing the dam that Jack had built to protect himself.

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_Meeting Amanda's parents at their estate in the British country. Meeting Violet's first friend._

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go ooooh ooooh oh no**_

_Amanda laughing at him trying to impress the two elderly devils. Violet playing with the girl out the back of their estate._

_**And you let her go  
ooooh ooooh oh no**_

Jack had fallen of the log and onto the grassy ground, tears streaming down his into his unkempt beard. "Stop. Please stop." But it didn't stop. It whirled around and filled the clearing with its message.

_**Well you let her go**_

_**ooooh ooooh oh no**_

Jack crawled to the foot of the stump as his eyes were clouded by tears and memory.

_**Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

Amanda tearing up as she hides her trembling mouth as he asked her to marry him in front of the moon in the middle of the snow. Violet explaining all about peter pan just after learning that his newest story had hit the best seller list.

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

Amanda saying "I do". Violet tearing up when she found out his second best-sellers main character had her name.

_**Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

Amanda telling him with a smile that she was pregnant. Violet kissing his cheek and telling him she loved him in front of all her friends.

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

Amanda and violet sitting on the couch laughing and colouring while he watched from the doorway.

_**And you let her go**_


End file.
